


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by lovethybooty



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, District 4, F/M, Modern AU- maybe?, Panem, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethybooty/pseuds/lovethybooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small snippet of winter in Panem- featuring your favorites.</p><p>or</p><p>In which Finnick and Annie make up excuses to spend even more time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with a happier, Hunger Games-less world in mind- because that's what Finnick and Annie deserve, right? But, I still consider it in canon, and not a modern AU. It can be an AU if you'd rather read it that way, though. Doesn't bother me. Anyway, it was inspired by the Christmas classic, "Baby, It's Cold Outside."

"Stay with me," the whisper is soft in her ear, head dropping to press lips to her exposed collarbone.

"I really can't stay," she whines, followed by an embarrassed gasp and flush of cheeks.

"Shh," he drags a finger slowly to her Cupid's bow, resting against her lips. "Just a little longer, that's all. A few minutes won't hurt anyone..."

Annie turns to face him, cheeks still tinged a rose pink, "It's really late- my family will worry."

Finnick shakes his head, a bemused dismissal. "Let them worry. Besides, you're right, it's late. I can't let you run along home in he dark, can I?" He flashes her a toothy grin, genuine and wide. It doesn't compliment his smooth advances one bit.

She nearly snorts in response, hand clasped over her mouth. A boy this silly doesn't come along often. "I guess..." she pauses, regaining composure, "not." 

A gentle hand sweeps away the messy curls that frame her face. And his smile is triumphant as he leans in agonizingly slow, if only to tease her, before planting a small kiss to petal soft lips. 

"You're easily persuaded," an idle note against the curve of her smile, kisses peppered to the corner of her mouth. "It appears I always get my way with you." 

Annie scoffs in mock offense, hand dramatically clutching at her heart, "I'll have you know I'm _choosing_ to stay because it's cold out. You're not getting anything." And she winks, lithe hands wrapping scratchy wool tightly around her shoulders as she shifts to face the dying embers of a once crackling fire.

He plays along just as well with a huff. Crossing his arms over his chest, he somehow worms his way closer to her, lips once again dangerously close to her ear. "Merry Christmas, Annie," the murmur is low and soft, hot breath tickling her earlobe. Lips travel down to leave a trail of kisses along her neck.

Annie smiles, content in the dim light of a flickering flame, "Mm.. Merry Christmas to you too, Finn."


End file.
